Last Lives
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: White, Black, and Grey Spy all have one life left. They don't know how they are going to spend it or what is going to happen.


Black Spy had just got done killing White spy for the billionth time. He then got a phone call on his cell phone. Cloak picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Yeah is this Black Spy AKA Cloak?" asked the man over the phone.

" Speaking " Cloak replied.

" Good. Its your boss. I need to tell you something important."

Cloak gulped. Every time his boss called him it was usually bad news.

" Uh….Okay", Cloak said nervously.

" You know how you get killed and you came back to life magically the next day?"

" Yes, sir."

" Well… we just got news that since this is like the billionth time you have killed Dagger or he has killed you, you two might not come back the next day".

Black Spy nearly dropped the cell phone. He was so shocked of this news.

" Are you sure sir?" Cloak asked, making sure this wasn't no prank.

"Yes Black, we are pretty sure this is correct. The scientists…."

Cloak stopped listening after he heard the word ' scientists '. He stared at White Spy's body, which was covered in blood. His face was smashed in the concrete and he was being decapitated by rodents and insects.

" Oh damn ", Cloak said under his breath. Cloak put the phone back up to his ear.

" Did anyone tell Lady Grey?"

" Yes, she said that she might kill herself."

Cloak's eyes got huge, tearing up. Cloak couldn't believe it. He killed the UK's best spy and Lady Grey might kill herself. Cloak prayed to God that White hadn't died for good. It wouldn't be fun being a Russian spy with no UK spy to kill.

" Why would she kill herself?" Cloak asked.

" I don't know. She probably thinks that it wouldn't be 'fun ' if Dagger was gone for good."

Black didn't say anything. He was still shocked from the news.

" Is she alive at the moment?" Cloak asked.

" Yes and she-"

Before Black's boss could finish his sentence, Black hung up the phone and began running to Grey Spy's house. He ran for about five minutes until he ran into Grey's house, running through three trees and the house. Black noticed that he ran through the house and backed up.

" Oh hi Grey!" Cloak said blushing in embarrassment. " Did you get the bad news?"

" Yeah. Is Dagger dead for good now?" Grey asked with big eyes.

"No idea".

"Hope not. It wouldn't be cool killing off just a Russian a few more times."

" I'm from Russia. White's from the UK."

" Oh", Grey said feeling stupid. " I always forget."

Cloak looked out the gap/hole that was in the house. He felt bad that he had ran through the wall. He was also felt bad that he might have killed Dagger off for the last time. It was 11:58. Usually when a spy dies, he/she will wake up in their bed at midnight.

" Its almost midnight", Cloak said.

Grey's eyes lit up. " Run to White's house! He might have come back!" Grey said.

Black began running for five minutes without stopping for anything. He nearly got ran over twice by J – walking in the street. When he reached White's house he ran through the wall.

" WOW. I REALLY need to work on not running into people's walls", Black thought. He noticed that White was asleep in his bed. He stared. White was squirming in his bed and opened his eyes to see Black death staring at him.

" AAAAAHHHHHH!" White screamed. " WHAT THE HELL?"

" Sorry. I killed you and my boss said that we only have a few more lives left."

" How many lives?" White asked.

" Dunno. Boss didn't say. All he said was to not kill each other anymore and be a lot more careful", Cloak replied.

White sighed. " Does this mean we cant kill each other anymore?"

" Guess so."

" That sucks", Dagger said.

" I know".

White rubbed his eyes and threw his blanket off of him. " What time is it?" He asked.

Black looked at his watch and looked up at White who was putting on his boots. " It's 12:10. We should go back to Grey's house and tell her your okay", Black said.

White yawned. " Okaay".

The two spies walked out of the house. While walking White stopped and looked back at his house. " UM. WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE SHAPE OF ONE OF OUR BODIES?" he asked staring at Black.

" I accidently ran through the wall", Black said to White, ready to punch him at any moment.

" DUDE. FAIL."

Black grunted. The two spies began walking to Grey's house. When they arrived White noticed another hole in the wall.

" Do you even have breaks on your feet anymore?" White asked, teasing Black.

Black didn't say anything. He was so close to punching White in the face that he didn't even want to look at him.

White and Black walked in side – by – side through the front door.

" We're here Grey", Dagger said.

Grey's eyes lit up. She ran over and started hugging and kissing White.

" I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Grey said with tears going down her cheeks.

" Im FINE", White said.

Black just stared. He didn't care about what was going on. He was glad that White was alive.

" So. This is going to be tuff. Killing each other is what we have been doing for countless years", Black said trying to change the subject. " What will we do?"

" No idea", White said. " We might just perform suicide. That's all I can think of".

Black drabbed a knife he found on the ground and held it up to his neck.

" Not literarily", White and Grey said rolling their eyes.

Black threw the knife out the window, looking pissed. " Now what are we supposed to do? Play sports? Be lazy? Quit our jobs and live normal lives?" Black asked.

" That's a good idea", Grey said.

" Which one? The one about quitting our jobs or being lazy?" Black and White both asked.

" BOTH! Let's quit our jobs and be lazy!" Grey said cheerfully.

" I rather kill myself", Cloak said joking around. "It's better than quitting my job."

Black ran outside and grabbed the knife he threw outside. He held the knife and slipped his through. Grey screamed while White just watched.

" OH GOD! WILL HE COME BACK?" Grey screamed.

" No idea", said Grey.

Grey and White waited for the next day. They didn't eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. They waited for a full 24 hours. Then midnight finally striked, Grey and White both ran to Black's house. They both ran through the wall and saw nothing. Black wasn't in his bed. The only thing they saw was his clothes. In the corror was his black hat.

" Oh shit! Why did he have to die?" White cried.

Grey was screaming and crying, holding White. White grabbed a gun that was in Black's pants and put the gun in his mouth.

" Ready?" White asked.

" Ready", Grey replied.

White pulled the trigger and got shot through the head. A few more tears went down Grey's cheeks. There was blood all over the house and on Grey's nice grey dress. She grabbed the gun and shot herself threw the head, causing more blood to go over the room.

The next day when midnight striked, nobody came back to life. The spies' bosses buried the bodies in one coffin and put their weapons and clothes in a box they put in a secret room of Black's mother's house.


End file.
